


Новый день

by Rina_Prince



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Traditional Media, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Размер: 1000*1000 px; вес: 2.04 МбПревью: адаптив 700*700 px, 878 КБ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|11: внеконкурс, Внеконкурс 2020





	Новый день

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Его война](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366831) by [RagniAlkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari). 



[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0Z1ycc.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_vnek"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
